Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a variable transparency glass and an apparatus for adjusting a variable transparency glass, and more particularly, to a variable transparency glass and an apparatus for adjusting a variable transparency glass, in which different transparencies are respectively provided to parts of the glass based on a difference between voltages input to the glass.
Background Art
The transmittance of a variable transparency switching window (VTSW) applied to front glasses, sunroofs, and the like of vehicles may be varied based on each transparency. Accordingly, an apparatus for controlling transmittance has been developed to provide a transparency based on a user selection. Generally, a variable transparency glass includes a transmission layer that is capable of changing light transmission and optical characteristics in response to power applied to power supply electrode terminals via two power supply electrodes. When the transmission layer is configured as described above, the variable transparency glass includes a transmission layer made of a liquid crystal polymer.
The variable transparency glass has been used for vehicle glasses (e.g., windshield, car windows, and the like), and thus the transparency of a glass of a vehicle can be varied based on a user selection. Moreover, when a vehicle has a head-up display, the transparency of a front glass of the vehicle (e.g., a vehicle windshield) may need to be adjusted.
However, the transparency of the glass based on the user selection may be difficult to adjust. Further, a predetermined part of the glass such as a translucent or opaque part may be difficult to form using the conventional configuration described above. In addition, when two planar electrodes are deposited on the glass, the transparency may decrease due to an increase in a thickness of the electrode.
When a transparency control glass is manufactured by forming the transmission layer into a gas structure, a density of gas may not be uniform and a separate circuit for driving the gas structure may be required. A technique for changing light transmission and optical characteristics in response to a current applied between two supply terminals in a transparent electrochromic system using a pair of supply electrodes(e.g., at least one pair of polarization electrodes) has been developed. However, in such a developed related art, the transparency may not be adjusted by adjusting power applied to the supply electrodes. Further, the transparency of a predetermined part of a glass configured to be transparent may not be adjusted.